17 again between the lines
by zacefronfan11
Summary: When Mike was 17 everything changed for him. But what was saw in the movie isnt what he went through as a kid.


My Odyssey

It was an ordinary day in Lonsdale, the birds were singing, squirrels chasing each other. But something felt different to me; it felt like I was alone but I really wasn't. I looked at my friends and the smiled at me. "are you ok?" Zak asked.

"Yea. I just feel like something's going to happen." I replied.

"Well hopefully, while we're in school nothing will happen." Zak said putting an arm around me.

I shrugged when I heard the word school. I am a junior in high school and I wish I was a senior. As the day came to the last house of school. I slumped in my seat while Mr. Montez wrote on the board in bold words on the white board "Greek Mythology".

"Who can tell me about Greek Mythology." He said turning back to us.

The smartest kid in class, Billium, raised his hand. I looked around and he only had his hand raised.

"Linda, what can you tell me about what's on the board.?" He said turning to me.

I sat up in my seat. "Um…well its about stories about the Greek gods." I replied looking nervously to Mr. Montez.

"And who are these Gods?" He asked.

"Um…Zeus, Achilles, Perseus, Paris, and Hercules." I said looking at the teacher again.

"Good. You get 10 extra credit points." He said smiling.

I looked at Billium and he looked at me shocked. I turned away and looked at the clock. It was 2:55 and the teacher was giving them the assignment.

"For Monday I want a two page paper on if you were stuck in the middle of nowhere with one person who would it be and why also how would you get home." He said as the bell rang.

I made my way to my locker to get my books. As I approached my locker Zak was waiting for me.

"So, I heard you out smarted the smartest kid in Greek Mythology." He said when he saw me.

"It was nothing, Zak." I replied, shutting my locker.

That night I was in my room with my notebook sitting on my bed in front of me. I thought about who to bring and how to get home, but I ended up falling asleep instead. I dreamt that I was in the middle of the desert with my other best friend, Criss Angel, and we were walking through the desert.

"There isn't a house for miles." Criss replied looking around.

"Oh man… I have a Greek Mythology paper due Monday." I replied sitting down.

"Don't worry, Linda. Hopefully get you home before Monday." He replied kneeling down to look me in the eyes.

"Thank you, Criss." I said hugging him.

We hugged for a few minutes. East for what seemed like forever. Half an hour later we reached a hill that over looked a beautiful city, Los Angeles, California. We walked down the hill and stopped in front of a book store.

"Emily Brass, is signing books." I said looking at Emily's picture.

"Who is Emily Brass?" Criss asked.

"Emily Brass, is a famous writer who used to go to our school." I said walking in the bookstore with Criss.

I walked up to a table with a woman sitting behind it. She had short blonde hair with brown highlights, blue eyes and she was wearing a wedding ring.

"Hello, what's your name?" Emily asked me.

"Hi. I'm Linda. I love all your books." I said smiling at her.

"Thank you, its always nice to meet my fans." She said signing a book.

"Your welcome. And thanks for the book." I said handing her a $20.00. Emily started taking out change. "Keep it." I said stopping her.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Criss and I stayed in L.A. over night but of course I couldn't sleep so I stood on the balcony of the hotel. An hour later I heard howling coming from the room above. So I got my room key and walked out to the elevator. I walked in and pushed the button for the 4th floor. When the elevator doors opened I walked out into the hallway. I counted the doors on the left side and stopped.

"Well here it goes." I said when I knocked on the hotel door.

Emily answered the door but she looked different when I saw her earlier that day. She had big claws, hair on her face, and hair all over.

"Emily, is that you?" I asked.

"Oh my god, Linda. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard howling and I came to see where it was coming from. Sorry for asking but what are you?" I asked.

"I'm a werewolf." She said looking away.

We walked into her room and talked. A couple hours later I went back to my room, which I shared with Criss. I fell asleep and awoke at 6:30 a.m. I looked over at Criss' bed and saw it made. I got up and made my bed.

"Good morning, Criss." I said.

"Good morning." He said.

We checked out of our hotel and made our way out of the city. Criss and I were walking for about 6 hours. When we heard the faint sound of gun shots and grenades exploding. We walked towards the sound and we ended up in Iraq.

"Oh. My." I said looking around.

"I know." Criss said looking at me.

"Excuse me?" A soldier asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Mr.?" I said.

"Efron. Nate Efron." Nate said.

"Wait, Nate, my older brother?" I asked.

"Yea."

"Mom and I miss you, Addie misses you." I replied, hugging him. I hung out with my brother and Criss. When night fell Criss and I stayed in Iraq that night. That night I still couldn't sleep so I took a walk through the streets of Iraq. I saw a girl walk past with blood dripping from her chin. She stopped and looked at me, she ran up and held me by the neck.

"What are you?" I managed to ask.

"I'm Chelsea, I'm a vampire." she replied.

Nate was walking by when he saw me being choked but Chelsea. He ran up to us and threw Chelsea off of me.

"Are you o-k--?" He asked as Chelsea pulled him away from me.

Chelsea and Nate were fighting until Chelsea held Nate down and sucked enough blood to kill him. Chelsea looked at me and smiled.

"Now you and your friend leave here and never come back." She said.

"Not without my brothers body, I'm not." I said through tears.

" Ok well, I'll put your brother on the next plane to Minnesota." She said.

I looked at Chelsea and went to get Criss to get out of Iraq. Criss and I walked to see where Chelsea went. But we went all around Iraq and couldn't find her. Criss and I walked out of Iraq. I heard the faint voice of my mom.

"Linda. Wake up you're late for school." she called.

I blinked and I saw my mom standing over me. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"You were tossing and turning. And you were yelling, 'Nate, NO!!!" She said hugging me.

"Crap." I said.

"What?" My mom asked.

" I forgot about my Greek Mythology paper." I replied.

"when is it due?" My mom asked.

"Today. Never mind. I'll start now and work all through homeroom and lunch." I said.

"Ok. Have fun in school." She said kissing me good-bye.


End file.
